Time
by RussleKun
Summary: In which illusions reveal Oz's hidden desires...


**A/N: I hate my overactive friggin' imagination! . I gotz another story idea, but I can't execute it until I finish the mother-bloody-fucking alphabet! Grr…**

**TIME! Fucking enjoy… *Pouty face***

Oz wandered aimlessly, dragging his feet across the Abyss. He sighed, looking for somewhere-anywhere to sit down. "Where is this place!" he shouted to nobody.

He froze, hearing a scampering behind him. He turned to face it, but there was nothing. Another pair of footsteps came from behind him, and he spun around again. Still nothing.

The blond boy didn't notice anything behind him until a hand rested on his shoulder. Oz let out a loud yelp, spinning around quickly and staring at the raven haired boy behind him before tackling him. "Gil!" he shouted gleefully.

Gil smiled faintly, wrapping his arms around the others waist slowly. "Oz.." he murmured quietly.

Oz slowly pulled away. "It's nice to see a familiar face," he murmured happily, flashing a big smile. "Well, in this case, a face at all…" he said, wrapping his arms around himself.

Gil tilted his head as he smiled again. "Oz, will you sit down for me?" he asked, still smiling.

The blond boy blinked. "Sit on what?" And Gil pointed to a randomly appearing chair behind him. "When did that…" Oz started before Gil gently pushed him back onto it.

Oz blinked, looking up at the raven haired boy. "Gil…?" he questioned as Gil approached slowly with his hair covering his eyes.

Gil slowly climbed over him, tilting the boy's chin up. Oz blinked, staring at him with wide, confused eyes. "Gil…?" he questioned again, then was cut off by the raven's lips against his own. "Mmph!"

The raven haired boy spread the blonde's legs out, moving under him slightly without moving the blond off the chair. He pushed his tongue through and started using his own muscle to play with Oz's, caressing each part of the blonde's mouth sensually while moving their lips together more. Oz's eyes soon became cloudy, and he gripped at Gil's shirt, pushing softly. The pushing turned to pulling as he wrapped his legs around the raven's waist and urged the kiss deeper.

Gil's hand ran through Oz's hair and gently pulled the blond away from the kiss for a breath of air. Oz panted lightly, eyes hazy and half lidded with apple red cheeks. "Nn… G-Gil, what was that for…?"

He didn't really receive much of an answer and instead started kissing down Oz's neck, flushing darkly himself. "Oz…" he murmured thoughtfully before starting to suck roughly on the nape of the blond boy's neck.

Oz gasped out, tearing at Gil's shirt, though not on purpose. The blond rocked their hips into each other, making a sound ring from the both of them. "Gil… F-feels weird," he murmured quietly.

The raven nodded once, repeating the motion. "I-I know," he murmured softly into the blonde's ear, his hands strolling down Oz's back and stopping near the bottom. There was a slight hesitation before he lightly took the others butt into his hands.

Oz gasped slightly. "Wh-what are you d-doing, Gil…?" he asked shakily, his clothes starting to become overly warm. He pulled slightly at his own shirt.

The boy gasped as one of Gil's hands slid down the back of his pants, one of his fingers pressing against his entrance. Oz tensed slightly, but pressed back for unknown reasons. "G-Gil…" he whined out quietly.

Oz gripped Gil's shirt as the finger slid into him. He bit down on his lip to keep back a mewl of discomfort, burying his face in Gil's neck. When then finger paused, the blond let out a few light pants. Gil started moving it in and out of him, swirling it slowly and caressing his insides softly. Oz let out a quiet moan. "Nngh~ F-feels really, we-weird…" he stuttered out, rocking his hips back against it.

Gil merely smirked inwardly, watching as the blond continued to rocking himself back and forth on the intruding finger. Soon, he added another one, spreading those slowly. Oz winced slightly, gripping at Gil's shirt again. "K-kind of h-hurts," he murmured quietly.

The raven kissed his neck softly to try and calm him. Oz shifted a bit, pressing down some and crying out again. Gil still didn't move, waiting. Oz panted slightly into Gil's ear, eyes still hazy even with the little amount of pain. Gil started pushing the miniature bundle in and out. Oz made no objection, but still shifted uncomfortably as the continued.

Gil spread them out again, making room for one last finger. Oz whimpered quietly as the third digit was added, stretching him out more. Gil pushed them in deeply, then waited, listening to Oz's half pained, half pleasured breaths.

As the raven's fingers brushed up against a certain spot in the other, Oz gasped out, his whole body shuddering while he arched up against Gil. He pressed back, letting out a desperate cry. "Th-there!" he cried out, moving his hips back and pressing down against them more.

Gil smirked to himself, watching as Oz did this. Shortly, he pulled the fingers out. Oz moaned out in protest. Gil slowly reached for his own pants, listening silently with a smirk to Oz's pleas for more. He slowly slid himself out, pressing against Oz. The blond gasped out, arching and tossing his head back. "Oz, don't tense up. This will hurt," he murmured quietly into the others ear.

Oz pressed back again, panting and wheezing helplessly. Gil slowly pushed into him, making the blond boy cry out in slight pain. He whined slightly. "H-hurts," he whimpered out.

The raven rubbed his back soothingly, whispering a few words into the blond boy's ear. Oz's eyes fluttered slightly, and he tightly wrapped his arms around Gil. Gil slowly started moving into him. Oz cringed again, whining quietly at the stinging pain in his butt. "S-stings…" he said quietly.

Gil continued, rubbing his back, nibbling on his neck some and starting to suck lightly. Oz gasped out, then bit his lip when Gil pushed himself back up into him. Oz cried out in agony, though somewhere in there was a sound of pleasure that Gil caught. The raven haired boy shoved into him deeply, groaning lowly into the blonde's ear. Oz moaned quietly. "I-it hurts, Gil," he half lied.

He rubbed the blonde's hips slowly, nibbling on the nape of the boy's neck every so often while the pace of his thrusts picked up. Oz arched into the other again, his head falling back to provide more access for the raven. Gil bucked up into him again, and Oz suddenly cried out louder than before. "A-again.. Gil.." he moaned quietly, his prostate having been his dead on.

Gil paused, glancing to the side. Oz whined and started moving himself up slightly, slamming, or rather falling, back down on Gil. Both boys moaned loudly, tossing their heads back. Panting, Gil slowly moved his hand around and gripped Oz lightly. Gasping, the blond boy bucked into the hand, moaning loudly the others name. "O-Oz…" Gil whispered out heatedly.

"A-ah… Gil… I-I'm gonna-!" he shouted, not able to finish his sentence before he came into the others hand.

Gil released himself inside of the other. He finished with a smirk, pulling out of Oz and picking the boy up so he could stand. Oz nuzzled into the raven's chest. He blinked as he was set back down in the chair. "Gil…?" he questioned, looking up at him.

The other waved a hand. "This, is the Abyss. There's no Gil here," he said quietly before disappearing, leaving Oz alone. By himself.

**A/N: …Well? First fic with them, so I don't really know if they're out of character or not… .**

**Oh! The next one is under"**

**Anime/Haruhi Suzumiya/Rated M/ItsukiKyon**


End file.
